1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive which adopts an optical assist system.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, there has been known that a suspension board with circuit is used in a hard disk drive which adopts an optical assist system. The optical assist system is a recording system capable of recording information with a magnetic head in a state where a magnetic disk is heated under light irradiation from a light emitting device during recording of information, so that the coercive force of the magnetic disk is reduced. The optical assist system can record information at high density in a small recording magnetic field, and is therefore being developed at present.
In order to adopt such optical assist system, for example, a suspension board with circuit including a metal supporting board, and a light emitting device and a slider both mounted on a surface of the metal supporting board is proposed (cf. Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-152899). The suspension board with circuit disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2008-152899 further includes a terminal portion (device-side terminal portion) of a supply wire electrically connected with the light emitting device, and a head-side connecting terminal portion electrically connected with the magnetic head mounted on the slider, in which the device-side terminal portion and the head-side connecting terminal portion are formed on the same surface of the metal supporting board.